liberalismofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Bibliografia di Walter Block
1970 - 1979 * 1970, Voluntary Slavery, Libertarian Connection 6, no. 1 * 1975, On Value Freedom in Economics, American Economist, Vol 19, Spring, pp38-41 * 1976, Defending the Undefendable. New York: Fox and Wilkes Nuova edizione nel 1991 Traduzione in francese 1993, Défendre les indéfendables, Les Belles Lettres Traduction portugaise en 2010 par Rosélis Maria Pereira, "Defendendo o Indefensável", São Paulo: Instituto Ludwig von Mises Brasil * 1977, ** a. Austrian Monopoly Theory: A Critique, Journal of Libertarian Studies, Fall, 1(4): 271–79 ** b. "Coase and Demsetz on Private Property Rights", Journal of Libertarian Studies, 1(2), spring, pp111–15 1978, The Negative Interest Rate: Toward a Taxonomic Critique, Journal of Libertarian Studies, Vol 2, n°2, pp121-124 1979, Free Market Transportation: Denationalizing the Roads, Journal of Libertarian Studies, Vol 3, n°2, pp209–238 1980 - 1989 1980, On Robert Nozick’s ‘On Austrian Methodology.’, Inquiry 23(4): 397–444 Congestion and Road Pricing, The Journal of Libertarian Studies, Vol 4, n°3, Summer, pp299-330 Repris en 2006, In: Walter Block, The Privatization of Roads and Highways: Human and Economic Factors, Lewiston, N.Y.: Edwin Mellen Press, Ch 2 1981, avec E. Olsen (eds.), Rent Control: Myths and Realities, Vancouver: The Fraser Institute Zoning: A Tragic Public Policy, The Freeman, Août, Vol 31, n°8 1982, a. Amending the Combines Investigation Act (Vancouver: The Fraser Institute b. Comment, In: Walter Block, Geoffrey Brennan et Kenneth Elzinga, dir., Morality of the Market, Vancouver, B.C.: The Frazer Institute c. avec Michael Walker, dir., "Discrimination, Affirmative Action, and Equal Opportunity", Vancouver, The Fraser Institute * 1983, a. Theories of Highway Safety, Transportation Research Record, n° 912, pp7–10 b. Public Goods and Externalities: The Case of Roads, Journal of Libertarian Studies, Vol 7, n°1, pp1–34 c. "On Economics and the Canadian Bishops", Vancouver, The Fraser Institute d. "Stabbing the Hutterites in the Back", Grainews, October * 1985, a. avec David Gordon, “Extortion and the Exercise of Free Speech Rights: A Reply to Professors Posner, Epstein, Nozick, and Lindgren.” Loyola of Los Angeles Law Review, 19(1): 37–54 b. avec Geoffrey Brennan et Kenneth Elzinga, dir., Morality of The Market: Religious and Economic Perspectives, Vancouver Fraser Institute c. avec Donald Shaw, Theology, Third World Development and Economic Justice, Vancouver, Canada: The Fraser Institute d. "The US Bishops and Their Critics", Vancouver, The Fraser Institute e. avec Michael Walker, "Focus: On Employment Equity", Vancouver, The Fraser Institute. * 1986, a. The U. S. Bishops and Their Critics: an Economic and Ethical Perspective, Fraser Institute, Vancouver, British Columbia, ISBN 0889750858 b. avec Irving Hexham, Dir., Religion, Economics & Social Thought * 1988, a. Comment on Leland Yeager on Subjectivism, Review of Austrian Economics, 2:199–208 b. Caveat Emptor, The Freeman: Ideas on Liberty, May, Vol. 38, n°5 c. avec Llewellyn H. Rockwell, dir., Man, Economy and Liberty: Essays in Honor of Murray N. Rothbard, Auburn, AL: Auburn University, Ludwig von Mises Institute d. Introduction, In: Walter Block et Llewellyn H. Rockwell, dir., Man, Economy and Liberty: Essays in Honor of Murray N. Rothbard, Auburn, AL: Auburn University (Ludwig von Mises Institute, ppix-xviii e. Fractional Reserve Banking: An Interdisciplinary Perspective, In: Walter Block et Llewellyn H. Rockwell, dir., Man, Economy, and Liberty: Essays in Honor of Murray N. Rothbard, Auburn: Ludwig von Mises Institute, Ch 3, pp24-32 f. How the Market Creates Jobs and How the Government Destroys Them, The Free Market, Mai, pp1,2,3 Repris en 1988, How the Market Creates Jobs and How the Government Destroys Them, In: Llewellyn H. Rockwell Jr., dir., The Free Market Reader: Essays in the Economics of Liberty, Auburn, Ala.: Ludwig von Mises Institute, pp65-70 g. Privatize the Roads!, In: Llewellyn H. Rockwell Jr., dir., The Free Market Reader: Essays in the Economics of Liberty, Auburn, Ala.: Ludwig von Mises Institute, pp266-270 h. The Case for a Free Market in Body Parts, In: Llewellyn H. Rockwell Jr., dir., The Free Market Reader: Essays in the Economics of Liberty, Auburn, Ala.: Ludwig von Mises Institute, pp270-272 * 1989, a. “The Justification of Taxation in the Public Finance Literature: A Critique of Atkinson and Stiglitz, Due, Musgrave, and Shoup.” Journal of Public Finance and Public Choice, 3:41–158 b. Racism: Public and Private, The Freeman, January, Vol 39, n°1 Dal 1990 al 1999 * 1990, a. dir., Economics and the Environment: A Reconciliation, Vancouver: The Fraser Institute b. "Earning Happiness Through Homesteading Unowned Land: A Comment on ‘Buying Misery with Federal Land’ by Richard Stroup", Journal of Social Political and Economic Studies, 15(2), summer, pp237–53 c. Resource Misallocation, Externalities and Environmentalism in the U.S. and Canada, Proceedings of the 24th Pacific Northwest Regional Economic Conference, pp91-94 d. La Costituzione in una Prospettiva Liberale Classica, Biblioteca Della Liberta, Vol. XXV, No. 109, pp93-10 ** e. Jewish Economics in the Light of Maimonides, International Journal of Social Economics, Vol. 17, No. 3, pp60-68 ** f. The Discounted Marginal Value Product - Marginal Value Product Controversy: A Note, Review of Austrian Economics, Vol. IV, pp199-207 * 1991, ** a. Labor Relations, Unions and Collective Bargaining: A Political Economic Analysis, Journal of Social Political and Economic Studies, Vol 16, n°4, Winter, pp477-507 ** b. Dumping on the Economy: Why Artificial Prices Encourage Waste, Journal of Pricing Management 14.2, Spring, pp21-26 ** c. avec Robert W. McGee, Academic Tenure: A Law and Economics Analysis, Harvard Journal of Law and Public Policy, Vol 14, n°2, Spring, pp545-563 * 1992, ** a. Socialist Psychology: Values and Motivations, Cultural Dynamics 5(3):260–86 ** b. Introduction, Cultural Dynamics, 5: 215-224 ** c. avec Robert W. McGee, "Insider Trading", In: Business Ethics and Common Sense, Robert W. McGee, dir., Westport, Conn.: Quorum Books, pp219–29 ** d. “Institutions, Property Rights and Externalities: The Case of Water Quality", In: Murray H. Miller, J. E. FitzGibbon, Glenn C. Fox, R.W. Gillham et H.R. Whiteley, dir., "Agriculture and Water Quality: Proceedings of an Interdisciplinary Symposium", Guelph: University of Guelph Press, pp191–208 * 1993, ** a. ‘On Rent Control’, In: David R. Henderson, dir., The Fortune Encyclopedia of Economics, New York: Warner Books, pp421-425 ** b. “Canadian Public Finance Texts Cannot Justify Government Taxation: A Critique of Auld and Miller; Musgrave, Musgrave, and Bird; McCready; and Wolf.” Canadian Public Administration, 36(2): 225–62 * 1994, ** a. avec Robert W. McGee, Pollution Trading Permits as a Form of Market Socialism, and the Search for a Real Market Solution to Environmental Pollution, Fordham University Law and Environmental Journal, Vol. VI, No. 1, Fall, pp51-77 ** b. Rent Control: A Case Study of British Columbia, Mid Atlantic Journal of Business, Vol. 30, No. 3, December, pp299-304 ** c. Total Repeal of Anti-trust Legislation: A Critique of Bork, Brozen and Posner, Review of Austrian Economics, Vol. 8, No. 1, pp31-64 ** d. Libertarianism vs. Libertinism, The Journal of Libertarian Studies: An Interdisciplinary Review, Vol. 11, No. 1, pp117-128 * 1995, ** a. Ethics, Efficiency, Coasian Property Rights, and Psychic Income: A Reply to Harold Demsetz, Review of Austrian Economics, 8(2): 61–126 ** b. “Professor Modigliani on Price Controls: The Baleful Influence of the Perfectly Competitive Model,” International Journal of Social Economics 22(5): 27–30 ** c. “Comment on Gordon Tullock” Values and the Social Order. Vol. 2. Society and Order. Gerard Radnitzky et Hardy Bouillon, dir., London: Avebury. pp15–26, pp151–155 ** d. avec Gary M. Anderson, Procrastination and Obedience: A Reply to Akerloff, American Journal of Economics and Sociology, 54(2), april, pp201–215 *** Repris en 1995, extrait, In: Sage Public Administration Abstracts, Vol. 22, No. 3, October, p411 ** e. Introduction, Cultural Dynamics, 7: 277-280 ** f. "Murray Rothbard (1926-1995)", In: Lew Rockwell, dir., Murray N. Rothbard: In Memoriam Auburn, AL: Ludwig von Mises Institute ** g. "L'économie politique selon les Libertariens", Journal des économistes et des études humaines, March, Vol 6, n°1, pp121-151 *** Traduit en anglais en 1998, A Libertarian Perspective on Political Economy, In: Hardy Bouillon, dir., Libertarians and Liberalism, Essays in Honour of Gerard Radnitzky, Suffolk, Gran Bretaña: Ipswich Book Company, pp16-47 ** h. Reply to Hill and Rushton on Public Finance, Canadian Public Administration, Vol. 38, No. 3, Fall, pp485-486 ** i. Commentaire du livre de Richard M. Ebeling, "Disaster in Red: The Failure and Collapse of Socialism", The Freeman, November, Vol 45, n°11 * 1996, ** a. “Road Socialism”, International Journal of Value-Based Management, Vol 9, pp195-207 ** b. “O.J.’s Defense: A Reductio Ad Absurdum of the Economics of Ronald Coase and Richard Posner.” European Journal of Law and Economics 3:265–86 ** c. “Labor Market Disputes: A Comment on Albert Rees’s ‘Fairness in Wage Distribution.’”, Journal of Interdisciplinary Economics 7(3): 217–30 ** d. “Comment on Richard B. Freeman’s ‘Labor Markets and Institutions in Economic Development.’” International Journal of Social Economics 23(1): 6–16 ** e. Series on Mises, Market Process and Socio-Cultural Changes, Part 1: Introduction, Cultural Dynamics, 8: 263-270 ** f. Hayek’s Road to Serfdom, Journal of Libertarian Studies, Vol 12, n°2, Fall, pp327–350 *** repris en 1996, Ama-gi: Journal of the Hayek Society at the London School of Economics, Vol 1, n°1, pp22–25 ** g. Commentaire du livre de Hans Herman Hoppe, The Economics and Ethics of Private Property: Studies in Political Economy and Philosophy, Journal des économistes et des études humaines, Vol 7, n°1, mars ** h. avec Matthew Block, "Roads, Bridges, Sunlight and Private Property Rights", Journal Des économistes et des études humaines, Vol VII, n°2/3, June-September, pp351-362 ** i. avec Kenneth M. Garschina, Hayek, Business Cycles, and Fractional Reserve Banking: Continuing the DeHomogenization Process, Review of Austrian Economics, 9(1), pp77–94 ** j. Road Socialism, International Journal of Value-Based Management, Vol 9, pp195-207 * 1997, ** a. “Tobacco Advertising.” International Journal of Value Based Management, May, 10(3): 221–35 ** b. “Comment on Harberger’s Richard T. Ely Lecture ‘The Search for Relevance in Economics’ and ‘Secrets of Success: A Handful of Heroes.’” Entrepreneurship, Innovation, and Change, Vol. 6, No. 1, March, pp57-66 ** c. Compromising the Uncompromisable: The Austrian Golden Mean, Cultural Dynamics, vol. 9, No. 2, July, pp211-238 ** d. avec Yeoman Yoon et Robert W. McGee, Do we need protectionism, Asian Economic Review, Vol. 39, pp. 237- ** e. avec Robert W. McGee, Ethical Aspects of Initiating Anti Dumping Actions, International Journal of Social Economics, Vol. 24, No. 6, pp599-608 ** f. avec Robert W. McGee, Must Protectionism Violate Rights?, International Journal of Social Economics, Vol. 24, No. 4, pp393-407 ** g. The Case for De-Criminalizing Blackmail: A Reply to Lindgren and Campbell, Western State University Law Review, Vol. 24, No. 2, Spring, pp225-246 ** h. avec Michelle Cadin, "Privatize the Public Highway System", The Freeman, February, Vol 47, n°2, pp96-97 * 1998, ** a. A Libertarian Case for Free Immigration, Journal of Libertarian Studies, Burlingame: The Center of Libertarian Studies n. 13/2, pp. 167-186 ** b. Environmentalism and Freedom: The Case for Private Property Rights, Journal of Business Ethics 17.6 (December 1998): 1,887-99 ** c. "Roads, Bridges, Sunlight, and Private Property: Reply to Gordon Tullock", Journal des économistes et des études humaines, June September, Vol 8, n°2/3, pp315–326 ** d. A Libertarian Theory of Blackmail: Reply to Leo Katz’s ‘Blackmail and Other Forms of Arm Twisting, Irish Jurist, 33:1887–99 ** e. avec J. Horton et Deborah Walker, The Necessity of Free Trade, Journal of Markets and Morality, Vol. 1, n°2, October, pp192-200 ** f. avec M. Gries, Predator: Anti-Dumping Regulations, Consent, Vol 29, pp9-10 * 1999, ** a. Austrian Theorizing: Recalling the Foundations: Reply to Caplan, Quarterly Journal of Austrian Economics, Vol 2, n°4, Winter, pp21-39 ** b. avec R. Whitehead, ‘The Unintended Consequences of Environmental Justice’, Forensic Science International 100.1–2 (March 1999): 57-67 ** c. Commentaire sur le livre de Tom Bethell, The Noblest Triumph: Property and Prosperity Through the Ages, Quarterly Journal of Austrian Economics, 2(3), pp65–84 ** d. Market Inalienability Once Again: Reply to Radin, Thomas Jefferson Law Journal, 22(1):37–88 ** e. avec Y. Yoon et Robert W. McGee, Antidumping and the People's Republic of China: Five Case Studies, Asian Economic Review, Vol 41, n°2, pp208-217 ** f. “The Gold Standard: A Critique of Friedman, Mundell, Hayek, Greenspan”, Managerial Finance, Vol 25, n°5, pp15-33 ---- depuis 2000 * 2000, ** a. Austrian Journals: A Critique of Rosen, Yeager, Laband, and Tollison, and Vedder and Gallaway, Quarterly Journal of Austrian Economics, Vol. 3, No. 2, summer, pp45-61 ** b. Private-property rights, erroneous interpretations, morality, and economics: reply to demsetz, Quarterly Journal of Austrian Economics, 3(1):63-78, Spring ** c. Commentaire du livre de Joseph S. Fulda, Eight Steps toward Libertarianism, Journal of Libertarian Studies, Vol 14, n°2, Summer, pp247–256 ** d. Paternalism in Agricultural Labor Contracts in the U.S. South: Implications for the Growth of the Welfare State, Unisinos: Perspectiva Economica Vol. 35, No. 112, December, pp81-93 ** e. Is Inequality Harmful for Growth, Humanomics, Vol. 16, No. 2, pp52-58 ** f. Blackmail is Private Justice, University of British Columbia Law Review, Vol. 34, No. 1, pp11-37 ** g. Reply to Wexler: Libertarianism, Blackmail and Decency, University of British Columbia Law Review, Vol. 34, No. 1, pp49-53 ** h. avec Paul McCormick, The Minimum Wage: Does it Really Help Workers, Southern Connecticut State University Business Journal, Vol. 15, No. 2, Fall-Spring, pp77-80 ** i. avec Thomas DiLorenzo, Is Voluntary Government Possible? A Critique of Constitutional Economics, Journal of Institutional and Theoretical Economics, Vol. 156, No. 4, December, pp567-582 ** j. avec Matthew Block, Toward a Universal Libertarian Theory of Gun (Weapon) Control, Ethics, Place and Environment, Vol. 3, No. 3, pp289-298 ** k. Threats, Blackmail, Extortion and Robbery and Other Bad Things, University of Tulsa Law Journal, Vol. 35, No. 2, Winter, pp333-351 ** l. avec Stephan Kinsella et Hans-Hermann Hoppe, The Second Paradox of Blackmail, Business Ethics Quarterly, Vol. 10, No.3, July, pp593-622 ** m. avec Meaghan Cussen, Drug Legalization: A Public Policy Analysis, American Journal of Economics and Sociology, Vol. 59, No 3 ** n. Efficiency, Individualism, Praxeology and Law: Reply to Lawson, The Asian Economic Review, Vol. 42, No. 1, April, pp172-182 ** o. The Legalization of Blackmail: A Reply to Professor Gordon, Seton Hall Law Review, Vol. 30, No. 4, pp1182-1223 ** p. avec Guillermo Yeatts, The Economics and Ethics of Land Reform: A Critique of the Pontifical Council for Justice and Peace's 'Toward a Better Distribution of Land: The Challenge of Agrarian Reform, Journal of Natural Resources and Environmental Law, Vol. 15, No. 1, pp37-69 ** q. Austrian theorizing: Recalling the foundations, The Quarterly Journal of Austrian Economics, 2:4, pp21-39 ** r. avec Roy Whitehead, “Direct Payment of State Scholarship Funds to Church-Related Colleges Offends the Constitution and Title VI”, Brigham Young University Journal of Public Law, Vol 14, n°2, pp191-207 ** s. avec Roy Whitehead, Clint Johnson, Mana Davidson, Alan White et Stacy Chandler, Human Organ Transplantation: Economic and Legal Issues, Quinnipiac College School of Law Health Journal, Vol. 3, 1999-2000, pp87-110 ** t. avec Roy Whitehead, Environmental Justice Risks in the Petroleum Industry, William and Mary Environmental Law and Policy Review, Vol. 24, No. 1, Winter, pp67-88 * 2001, ** a. avec Thomas J. DiLorenzo, Constitutional Economics and the Calculus of Consent, Journal of Libertarian Studies, 15, pp37-56 ** b. Yes, We Have No Chaff: A Reply to Wagner’s ‘Austrian Business Cycle Theory: Saving the Wheat While Discarding the Chaff, Quarterly Journal of Austrian Economics. 4 (1): 63-73 ** c. avec William Anderson, Thomas J. DiLorenzo, Ilana Mercer, Leon Snyman et Christopher Westley, “The Microsoft Corporation in Collision with Antitrust Law.”, Journal of Social, Political, and Economic Studies 26, no. 1 (Winter) ** d. Alienability, Inalienability, Paternalism, and the Law: Reply to Kronman, American Journal of Criminal Law , Vol 28, n°3, Summer, pp351–371 * 2002, ** a. Henry Simons is not a Supporter of Free Enterprise, Journal of Libertarian Studies, 16.4, (Fall): 3-36 ** b. Commentaire sur le livre de Richard Pipes, Property and Freedom: The Story of How Through the Centuries Private Ownership has Promoted Liberty and the Rule of Law (New York: Knopf, 2000), Quarterly Journal of Austrian Economics, 5.1 (Spring), pp97-101 ** c. avec Jason Evans, Labour union policies: gains or pains?, Cross Cultural Management: An International Journal, Vol 9, n°1, pp72-80 ** d. "On Reparations to Blacks for Slavery", Human Rights Review, 3(4), July–September, pp53–73 ** e. avec Roy Whitehead, Sexual Harassment in the Workplace: A Property Rights Perspective, J.L. & Fam. Stud., Vol 4, n°229 ** f. avec William Barnett et Stuart Wood, Austrian Economics, Neoclassical, Economics, Marketing, and Finance, The Quarterly Journal of Austrian Economics, 5 (2), pp51-66 *** Traduit en espagnol en 2003, Economía austríaca, economía neoclásica, marketing y Finanzas, Libertas, Vol 39, octobre ** g. “The Libertarian Minimal State? A critique of the views of Nozick, Levin and Rand", Journal of Ayn Rand Studies, Vol 4, n°1, pp141-160 * 2003, ** a. avec Roy Whitehead, Taking the assets of the criminal to compensate victims of violence: a legal and philosophical approach, Wayne State University Law School Journal of Law in Society Vol. 5, N°1, Fall, pp229-254 ** b. avec Gene Callahan, Is There A Right to Immigration? A Libertarian Perspective, Human Rights Review, Vol. 5, No. 1, October-December, pp46-71 ** c. Overcoming Difficulties in Road Privatization, Etica e Politica / Ethics & Politics ** d. avec Katherine Wingfield et Roy Whitehead, Re-Evaluating America's Failing Drug Control Laws: A Legal, Philosophical, and Economic Proposal, Oklahoma City Law Review, Vol. 28, No. 1, Spring, pp119-159 ** e. Private property rights, economic freedom, and Professor Coase: A Critique of Friedman, McCloskey, Medema and Zorn, Harvard Journal of Law and Public Policy, Vol. 26, n°3, Summer, pp923-951 ** f. Prices and Location: A Geographical and Economic Analysis, Planning and Markets, Volume 6, Issue 1, September ** g. Toward a Libertarian Theory of Inalienability: A Critique of Rothbard, Barnett, Gordon, Smith, Kinsella and Epstein, Journal of Libertarian Studies, Vol.17, No. 2, Spring, pp. 39-85 ** h. Decentralization, Subsidiarity, Rodney King and State Deification, European Journal of Law and Economics, Vol. 16, No. 2, November, pp. 139-147 ** i. avec Emile Dreuil, James Anderson et Michael Saliba, The Trade Gap: The Fallacy of Anti World-Trade Sentiment, Journal of Business Ethics, Vol. 45, No. 3, July, pp. 269-281 ** j. Realism: Austrian vs. Neoclassical Economics, Reply to Caplan, Quarterly Journal of Austrian Economics, Vol. 6, No. 3, Fall, pp63-76 ** k. Libertarianism vs. Objectivism; A Response to Peter Schwartz, Reason Papers, Vol. 26, Summer, pp. 39-62 ** l. avec Robert P. Murphy, The Economics of the Very Long Run, Homo Oeconomicus, Vol. XIX, No. 4, pp507-517 ** m. Coordination Economies, Advertising and Search Behavior in Retail Markets by Bagwell and Ramey: A Comment, Cross Cultural Management, Vol. 10, No. 1, pp80-86 ** n. Coordination Economies, Advertising and Search Behavior in Retail Markets by Kyle Bagwell and Garey Ramey: A Comment, International Journal of Value-Based Management, Vol. 16, No. 1, pp67-73 ** o. Berman on Blackmail: Taking Motives Fervently, Florida State University Business Review, Vol 3, No. 1, pp57-114 ** p. National Defense and the Theory of Externalities, Public Goods and Clubs, In: The Myth of National Defense: Essays on the Theory and History of Security Production, Hans-Hermann Hoppe, Dir., Ludwig von Mises Institute, Auburn, Alabama, pp301-334 ** q. Governmental inevitability: reply to Holcombe, Journal of Libertarian Studies, Vol 19, n°3, summer, pp71–93 * 2004, ** a. avec William Barnett, On the Optimum Quantity of Money, Quarterly Journal of Austrian Economics, Vol. 7, No. 1, pp39-52 ** b. A Libertarian Case For Free Immigration, Ama-gi - LSE Hayek Society Journal, Vol 6, n°2, pp9-12 ** c. Is the Austrian School of Economics a Victim of "Economic Correctness?, humanomics, Vol 20, n°3-4, pp3-13 ** d. Radical Libertarianism: Applying Libertarian Principles to Dealing with the Unjust Government, Part I, Reason Papers, Vol 27, Fall, pp113-130 * 2005, ** a. Value Freedom, Laissez Faire, Mises, and Rothbard: A Comment on Professor Gunning, The American Journal of Economics and Sociology, 64 (3): 919-938 ** b. Governmental Inevitability: Reply to Holcombe, Journal of Libertarian Studies, Vol 19, n°3 (Summer), pp71-93 ** c. avec William Barnett II, Professor Tullock on Austrian Business Cycle Theory, Advances in Austrian Economics. Vol. 8, pp431-443 ** d. "Ayn Rand and Austrian Economics: Two Peas in a Pod", The Journal of Ayn Rand Studies, Vol 6, n°2, Spring, pp259–269 ** e. Rejoinder to Caplan on Bayesian Economics, Journal of Libertarian Studies, Vol. 19, No. 1, Winter, pp79-95 ** f. "Government and Market: A Critique of Professor James Buchanan's 'What Should Economists Do?'", Corporate Ownership and Control, 3(1), pp81-87 * 2006, ** a. avec William Barnett II, Some Thoughts on Price Deflation, New Perspectives on Political Economy, Volume 2, Number 1, pp1–12 ** b. avec William Barnett II, Tyler Cowen on Austrian Business Cycle Theory: A Critique, New Perspectives on Political Economy, Volume 2, Number 2, pp26–85 ** c. Epstein on alienation: a rejoinder, International Journal of Social Economics, Volume: 33, n°3, pp241-260 ** d. Kevin Carson as Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, Journal of Libertarian Studies, Vol 20, n°1, winter, pp35-46 ** e. avec William Barnett II et Joseph Salerno, The Relationship Between Wealth or Income and Time Preference Is Empirical, Not Apodictic: a Critique of Rothbard and Hoppe, Review of Austrian Economics, 19, pp69–80 ** f. The Privatization of Roads and Highways: Human and Economic Factors, Lewiston, N.Y.: Edwin Mellen Press ** g. Coase and Kelo: Ominous Parallels and Reply to Lott on Rothbard on Coase, Whittier Law Review, 27 (4), pp997-1022 ** h. avec William Barnett II, On Hayekian Triangles, Procesos de mercado: revista europea de economía política, n°2, pp39-141 * 2007, ** a. Plumb-Line Libertarianism: A Critique of Hoppe, Reason Papers, n°29, Fall ** b. avec Wilton D. Alston, "Reparations, Once Again", Human Rights Review, Vol 9, n°3, September, pp379-392 ** c. avec Paul Cwik, Teaching Business Ethics: A 'Classificationist' Approach, Business Ethics, 16 (2), pp98–106 ** d. avec Dan J. D’Amico, A Legal and Economic Analysis of Graffiti, Humanomics, Vol 23, n°1, pp29–38 ** e. avec Jerry Dauterive et John Levendis, Globalization and the Concept of Subsistence Wages, Journal of Income Distribution, Volume 16, n°1, March ** f. avec Michael Saliba et Nick Capaldi, “Justice: Plain Old, and Distributive; Rejoinder to Charles Taylor”, Human Rights Review, April, Vol 8, n°3, pp229-247 ** g. avec Michael Saliba et John Levendis, Tariffs on steel: special interests vs. free enterprise, Indian Journal of Economics and Business, Sept * 2008, ** a. avec William Barnett, On Hummel on Austrian Business Cycle Theory, Reason Papers, n°30, Fall ** b. avec Alexander Greenberg, Pricing Drivers' Behavior to relieve Traffic Congestion, Journal for the New Europe, Vol 5, n°1, pp5-28 ** c. avec Patrick Tinsley, "Should the Law prohibit paying ransom to kidnappers", American Review of political Economy, december, Vol 6, n°2, pp40-45 * 2009, ** a. Rejoinder to Hoppe on Indifference, The Quarterly Journal of Austrian Economics, Vol 12, n°1, pp52–59 ** b. Toward a Libertarian Theory of Guilt and Punishment for the Crime of Statism, In: Jörg Guido Hülsmann et Stephan Kinsella, dir., Property, Freedom and Society. Essays in Honor of Hans-Hermann Hoppe, Auburn: Ludwig von Mises Institute, ISBN 978-1-933550-52-7, pp137-148 ** c. Libertarian Punishment Theory. Working for, and Donating to, the State, Libertarian Papers, Vol 1, n°17 ** d. avec William Barnett, “Is there a market for money, or are markets for money?”, Laissez-Faire, March-September, n°30-31, pp18-22 ** e. "The Privatisation of Roads and Highways: Human and Economic actors", Auburn: The Ludwig von Mises Institute * 2010, ** a. dir., I chose Liberty. Autobiographies of contemporary Libertarians, Auburn: Ludwig von Mises Institute ** b. "On Autobiography", In: Walter Block, dir., I chose Liberty. Autobiographies of contemporary Libertarians, Auburn: Ludwig von Mises Institute, Ch9, pp51-54 ** c. "Rejoinder to Boetke on Coasean Economics and Communism", Romanian Economic and Business Review, Vol 5, n°3, Fall, pp9-30 * 2011, "Ayn Rand, Religion, and Libertarianism", The Journal of Ayn Rand Studies, Vol 11, n°1, July, pp63-79